The invention relates to an arrangement for forming a strain-relief connection which is safeguarded against axial displacement between an optical fibre cable containing strain-relief elements, at least one end of an optical waveguide which is closed by means of a sleeve projecting from the end portion of the cable, to a housing of a coupling device by means of a spacer sleeve which radially engages with both the housing and the end portion of the cable sheath.
In such a known arrangement disclosed in DE-OS No. 28 48 995 the spacer sleeve has one end which is provided with an internal thread screwed onto a housing of the coupling device. The other end is crimped onto the end portion of the cable sheath. In the manufacture of the tension-proof connection of the strain-relief elements of the optical fibre cable to the housing of the coupling device, there is a risk that the ends of the optical waveguide are subjected to excessive bending.